Sailing Around the World Live!
Sailing Around the World Live! is a Wiggles concert from USA in 2005. Setlist #Overture #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car #Look Both Ways #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! #Move Your Arms Like Henry #Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) #Dorothy's Dance Party #Dance the Ooby Doo (with Dorothy the Dinosaur) #Music Box Dancer #Hoop Dee Doo #The Monkey Dance #Brown Girl in the Ring #Fruit Salad #Sailing Around the World #Wiggle Bay #Swim Like A Fish #Mop Mop #Dancing in the Sand #Agapame tin Athena (We Love Athens) #Bow Wow Wow #Play Your Guitar with Murray #Sydney Barcarolle #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #Quack Quack #Hot Potato #The Wiggly Owl Medley or Wiggly Go-Go Medley Gallery Overture.jpg|"Overture" WigglehouseinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wigglehouse TheWigglyDancersinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers KatherineinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Katherine TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2005Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" CaterinaMeteinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Caterina Mete MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar JeffSleepinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffWakingUpinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff waking up MurrayandJeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggles BigRedCarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Big Red Car AnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony GreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg GregandJeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregSinginginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg singing TheNonrealisticWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff SamMoraninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam TheOtherWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles MurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray GregWearingShort-SleevedShirt.jpg|Greg wearing short-sleeved shirt GregandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Murray LookBothWays-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Look Both Ways" LucyStuartinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Lucy SamandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam and Anthony BrettClarkeinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Brett GregandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Anthony AdrianQuinnellinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Adrian BenMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Ben RyanDeSaulnierinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Ryan ZoeVelvezinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Zoe TheAwakeWigglesinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles LookBothWays-2005Live.jpg|"Look Both Ways" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2005Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" DorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur DorothyandZoeVelvez.jpg|Dorothy and Zoe Velvez SamandDorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam and Dorothy DorothyDancinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy dancing JeffandDorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandDorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDancinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing SamMoranandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam and Captain CaptainFeatherswordandKattyVillafuerte.jpg|Captain and Katty JeffandWagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags the Dog GregandWagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Wags HenryandJeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry and Jeff AudienceinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The audience WagsandBrettClarke.jpg|Wags and Brett Clarke TheLandWiggleFriendsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends HenryandBrettClarke.jpg|Henry and Brett Clarke HenryandCaterinaMete.jpg|Henry and Caterina Mete HenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry the Octopus CaptainandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Henry Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2005Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TheMaleWiggleFriendsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Move Your Arms Like Henry" TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group AnthonyandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony and Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-LittleRockConcert.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" GregPlayingKeyboardinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg playing keyboard MurrayandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Henry CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2005Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandDorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy MusicBoxDancer-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Music Box Dancer" MusicBoxDancer-2005Live.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" KristyTalbotinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Kristy AnthonyPlayingDrumsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Anthony playing the drums DorothyBalletDancinginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing DorothyandLynMoran.jpg|Dorothy and Lyn Moran LynStuckeyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Lyn JeffPlayingKeyboardinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard Hoop-Dee-Doo-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Hoop Dee Doo" Hoop-Dee-Doo-2005Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" Hoop-Dee-Doo-2005Live2.jpg|Jeff on the balcony TheMonkeyDance-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff as monkey TheMonkeyDance-2005Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" BrownGirlintheRing-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Brown Girl in the Ring" BrownGirlintheRing-2005Live.jpg|"Brown Girl in the Ring" AnthonyandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Anthony and Adrian RedMatonAcousticGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Red Maton acoustic guitar KattyVillafuerteinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Katty FruitSalad-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Fruit Salad" FruitSalad-2005Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" MurrayBlowingCaptainFeatherswordDown.jpg|Murray blowing Captain Feathersword down CaptainFeatherswordFallingDowninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down CaptainFeatherswordBlowingMurrayDown.jpg|Captain Feathersword blowing Murray down MurrayFallingDowninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray falling down TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans SailingAroundtheWorld-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Sailing Around the World" CaptainandGreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Captain and Greg GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg playing Maton acoustic guitar GregSingingSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Greg singing SailingAroundtheWorld-2005Live.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" WiggleBay-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Wiggle Bay" DorothyandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordandZoeVelvez.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Zoe CaptainFeatherswordandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Adrian WiggleBay-2005Live.jpg|"Wiggle Bay" TheWigglyGroupinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SwimLikeAFish-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword SwimLikeAFish-2005Live.jpg|"Swim Like a Fish" BenMurrayinFishCostume.jpg|Ben the Fish MopMop-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Mop Mop" SamPlayingDrums.jpg|Sam playing drums MopMop-2005Live.jpg|"Mop Mop" DancingInTheSand-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Jeff introducing "Dancing in the Sand" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheS.SFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The S.S Feathersword GregPlayingRedFenderBassGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg playing red Fender bass guitar DorothyandWagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags SamMoranandHenrytheOctopus.jpg|Sam and Henry DorothyandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry DancingintheSand-2005Live.jpg|"Dancing in the Sand" AgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-LivePrologue.jpg|Greg talking about Athens, Greece AgapameTinAthena(WeLoveAthens)-Live.jpg|"Agapame Tin Athena (We Love Athens)" BowWowWow-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Bow Wow Wow" BowWowWow-Live.jpg|"Bow Wow Wow" WagsandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags and Murray PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Play Your Guitar With Murray" MatonGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Maton Guitar PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2005Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2005Live.jpg|"Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?)" QuackQuack-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Quack Quack" QuackQuack-2005Live.jpg|"Quack Quack" HotPotato-2005LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" HotPotato-2005Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" DorothyandGreginLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Greg GregandHenryinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Henry WagsandAnthonyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheWigglyMascotsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots SamandMurrayinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Sam and Murray 2004Medley-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Toot Toot Medley" TootTootMedley-2005Live.jpg|"Toot Toot Medley" TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2005Medley.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" HotPotato-2005Medley.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheMonkeyDance-2005Medley.jpg|Jeff doing "The Monkey Dance" DorothyandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Dorothy and Adrian RompBompAStomp-2005Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp a Stomp" DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp WagsLovesToShakeShake-2005Live.jpg|"Wags Loves to Shake Shake" WagsandAdrianQuinnell.jpg|Wags and Adrian Quinnell Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2005Medley.jpg|Greg singing "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" WakeUpJeff!-2005Live.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" Captain'sMagicButtons-2005Live.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" MoveLikeAnEmu-2005Live.jpg|"Move Like An Emu" JeffandSamMoraninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff and Sam GregandSamMoraninLittleRockConcert.jpg|Greg and Sam SamasanEmu.jpg|Sam as an emu Greg,ZoeVelvezandKattyVittafuerte.jpg|Greg, Zoe and Katty WigglyParty-2005Live.jpg|"Wiggly Party" Greg,SamandtheMaleWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Sam and the Male Wiggly Friends GregSinginginLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg singing in epilogue GregandHenryinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Henry in epilogue SailingAroundtheWorld(Reprise)-LittleRockConcert.jpg|"Sailing Around the World" TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends Dorothy,WagsandSamMoran.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Sam HenryandWagsinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Henry and Wags TheOppositeWigglyGroupinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group RyaninLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Ryan in epilogue SaminLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Sam in epilogue BrettinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Brett in epilogue TheOtherWigglyHumansinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword in epilogue CaptainandAnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Anthony in epilogue JeffandAnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in epilogue TheOtherWigglesinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|The Other Wiggles in epilogue MurrayandJeffinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Murray and Jeff in epilogue JeffinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in epilogue MurrayinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Murray in epilogue GreginLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue GregandMurrayinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Murray in epilogue CaptainandGreginLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Captain and Greg in epilogue GregandAnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Greg and Anthony in epilogue TheNonrealisticWigglesinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in epilogue AnthonyinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|Anthony in epilogue TheAwakeWigglesinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in epilogue TheAwakeWigglyHumansinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans TheProWigglyHumansinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinLittleRockConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles in epilogue TheUnforgottenWigglesinLittleRockConcertEpilogue.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles in epilogue FlorainLittleRockConcert.jpg|Flora ShaquilleO'NealPlayingRedMatonGuitar.jpg|Shaquille O'Neill playing red Maton electric guitar AnthonyandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Anthony and Shaquille O'Neal ShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal MurrayandShaquilleO'Neal.jpg|Murray and Shaquille O'Neal MurrayandShaquilleO'NealPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Murray and Shaquille playing Maton guitars ShaquilleO'NealSingingHotPotato.jpg|Shaquille O'Neal singing "Hot Potato" in bonus clip while playing Maton guitar Shows Leg 1 July 30, 2005 - August 29, 2005 * July 30, 2005, Huntsville, AL - Von Braun Center * July 31, 2004, Birmingham, AL - BJCC Arena * August 1, 2005, Mobile, AL - Mobile Civic Center * August 2, 2005, New Orleans, AL - UNO Lakefront Arena * August 4, 2005, San Antonio, TX - SBC Center * August 5, 2005, Houston, TX - Toyota Center * August 6 - 7, 2005, Grand Prairie, TX - Nokia Theatre * August 9, 2005, Little Rock, AR - Alltel Arena * August 10, 2005, St. Louis, MO - Savvis Center * August 12, 2005, St. Paul, MN - Xcel Energy Center * August 13 - 14, 2005, Rosemont, IL - Allstate Arena * August 15, 2005, Auburn Hills, MI - The Palace of Auburn Hills * August 16, 2005, Saginaw, MI - Dow Event Center * August 18, 2005, Columbus, OH - Nationwide Arena * August 19, 2005, Wilkes Barre, PA - Wachovia Arena at Casey Plaza * August 20 - 21, 2005, Philadelphia, PA - Wachovia Spectrum * August 23, 2005, Kingston, RI - Ryan Center * August 24, 2005, Washington, DC - MCI Center * August 26, 2005, Bridgeport, CT - Arena at Harbor Yard * August 27, 2005, Pittsburgh, PA - Melon Arena * August 28, 2005, Fairfax, VA - Patriot Center * August 29, 2005, Rochester, NY - Blue Cross Arena Leg 2 October 28, 2005 - November 27, 2005 *October 28, 2005, Nashville, TN - Municipal Auditorium *October 29, 2005, Peoria, IL - Peoria Civic Center *October 30, 2005, East Lansing, MI - Breslin Student Events Center *November 1, 2005, Toronto, ON - Rogers Centre *November 2, 2005, Ottawa, ON - Corel Centre *November 4 - 6, 2005, Wallingford, CT - Chevrolet Theatre ( And in The November 4 gig was a filmed for The Wiggledancing! Live in the USA DVD, which was release date was a 15th in August in 2006) *November 7, 2005, Manchester, NH - Verizon Wireless Arena *November 8, 2005, Worcester, MA - DCU Center *November 10 - 13, 2005, New York, NY - The Theater at Madison Square Garden *November 15, 2005, Hampton, VA - Hampton Coliseum *November 17, 2005, Columbia, SC - Colonial Center *November 18, 2005, Greenville, SC - BI-LO Center *November 19, 2005, Duluth, GA - The Arena at Gwinnett Center *November 20, 2005, Jacksonville, FL - Veterans Memorial Arena *November 21, 2005, Orlando, FL - TD Waterhouse Centre *November 22, 2005, Miami, FL - American Airlines Arena *November 25 - 27, 2005, San Juan, PR - José Miguel Agrelot Coliseum Trivia *Some tours had The Wiggly Owl Medley. *Greg had to leave a few tours because he was not feeling very well. So, Sam filled in for him. *This concert was released on DVD in the US titled "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA". *One of the tours was released on the Wiggly TV website in 2005 titled "Live in Little Rock" Photo Gallery TheWiggles'LittleRockConcert.jpg|Concert stage set TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture2.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture3.jpg|"Look Both Ways" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture4.jpg|Greg TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture5.jpg|Murray TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Friends TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture7.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture8.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture9.jpg|"Fruit Salad" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture10.jpg|"Play Your Guitar with Murray" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture11.jpg|Sam collecting roses TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture12.jpg|"Quack Quack" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture13.jpg|"The Toot Toot Medley" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture14.jpg|The audience TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture15.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheWiggles'LittleRockConcertPicture16.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles 30288512_e8273e1dfe_o.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" 34096830_a50076f416_o.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a promo picture 34096866_4dcabd5e03_o.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" 34096942_2efce181bc_o.jpg|"Music Box Dancer" 34096974_7509b32164_o.jpg|"Hoop-Dee-Doo" 34224059_f15bb650c2_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in a promo picture 34225479_ea0b10e175_o.jpg|"Wiggly Party" 38128375_910e069e92_o.jpg|The Liberton Boys Polka 38128395_b176445368_o.jpg|Tapping On The Sidewalks Of New York 38128417_864f516371_o.jpg|A Frog Went A Walking On A Summer's Day 38129782_26f0a11b8a_o.jpg|St. Patrick's Day 38129838_250c4e7cc0_o.jpg|Banjo Breakdown 58098335_153ea4431b_o.jpg|Dance, Dance! 58098351_119334d5bb_o.jpg|Do the Skeleton Skat 58098361_4b8197f439_o.jpg|Wiggletto (song) 136384326_0c9f7a5b0a_o.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" 136384403_5c9ef164d9_o.jpg|Jeff sleeping in a promo picture 136384474_d4f9812cd7_o.jpg|Rubber Boots 136384573_91f7a293c5_o.jpg|Hula Hula Baby 136384648_6441c8f905_o.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in a promo picture 136384675_96a1dbfdf9_o.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in a promo picture 136384702_e6709d232a_o.jpg|Michael Finnegan 136384735_c75f28f039_o.jpg|The First Noel 136384767_3f46457649_o.jpg|Angels We Have Heard On High 136384794_d8a26ec87d_o.jpg|The Twelve Days of Christmas 136384817_0f5c90f151_o.jpg|Paw, Paw Wags 136385276_c104be428e_o.jpg|O Holy Night 136385318_72e46ce643_o.jpg|Will You Dance With Me Around the Christmas Tree? 136385334_059b36ff7f_o.jpg|The Little Drummer Boy 136385364_837a51e7d3_o.jpg|Dorothy Pas De Deux 136385961_acb2d9d27b_o.jpg|I Love it When it Rains 136385989_81be995b5f_o.jpg|Fa La Ninna 136386021_9f0ecb1275_o.jpg|The Little Boat 136386039_2fd61a3be6_o.jpg|Wally's Dream Music 136386076_781ec5e613_o.jpg|Pipers Waltz 136389245_83a4911ab2_o.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in a promo picture 136389265_263dc5b3fe_o.jpg|Lullaby Overture 136391408_b842136f75_o.jpg|Big Red Car (song) 136391431_2ce0dc7129_o.jpg|In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride 136391466_b599f30dee_o.jpg|I Drive The Big Red Car 136391489_39fb39c001_o.jpg|Go Far, Big Red Car Bea90386825ebcac356d443cc20f73bf-0.jpg|The Tour Poster File:Prop.jpg|The WiggleHouse set Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2005 Concerts Category:2006 Concerts